Let $S$ be the sum of all the real coefficients of the expansion of ${(1+ix)}^{2009}$.  What is $\log_{2}(S)$?
Solution: By the Binomial Theorem,
\[(1 + ix)^{2009} = 1 + \binom{2009}{1} ix - \binom{2009}{2} x^2 - \binom{2009}{3} ix^3 + \binom{2009}{4} x^4 + \dotsb.\]Also,
\[(1 - ix)^{2009} = 1 - \binom{2009}{1} ix - \binom{2009}{2} x^2 + \binom{2009}{3} ix^3 + \binom{2009}{4} x^4 + \dotsb.\]Adding the two, all the imaginary terms cancel, and we are left with the real terms:
\[(1 + ix)^{2009} + (1 - ix)^{2009} = 2 \left[ 1 - \binom{2009}{2} x^2 + \binom{2009}{4} x^4 + \dotsb \right].\]Then we can find the sum of the real terms by dividing by 2 and setting $x = 1$:
\[\frac{(1 + i)^{2009} + (1 - i)^{2009}}{2}.\]We can write
\begin{align*}
(1 + i)^{2009} &= (1 + i) (1 + i)^{2008} \\
&= (1 + i) ((1 + i)^2)^{1004} \\
&= (1 + i) (1 + 2i - 1)^{1004} \\
&= 2^{1004} (1 + i).
\end{align*}Similarly, $(1 - i)^{2009} = 2^{1004} (1 - i),$ so
\[\frac{(1 + i)^{2009} + (1 - i)^{2009}}{2} = \frac{2^{1004} (1 + i) + 2^{1004} (1 - i)}{2} = 2^{1004}.\]Therefore, $\log_2 S = \boxed{1004}.$